Eyes of the Protector
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Sequel to "Eyes of Truth" This one is set in a world without Kira, by popular demand and a bit of self-serving-ness . LxOC


Eyes of the Protector - Sequel to Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter One

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but it's been because I had trouble forcing myself to start this, so I said; "No working on anything else until the first chapter is posted!" Which caused the delay of other series. Since I've had the time off, however, I'm feeling really inspired, so my readers of my other stuff, be prepared for a chapter dump soon! xD

Mizuki stared up at the sign before her. It read "Yao Hotel". She smiled up at it. Her new job was going to be quite interesting. She was to work as a maid, she was in charge of the master suite! It paid good money, considering all she'd have to do is clean rooms.

Her first day of work started off with a bang; she had to prepare a room for a picky business man. He had already requested that all his meals be nothing but dessert, and his tea was to be brought to him on an hourly basis. He was also specific enough to include that they have two jars of sugar cubes with each tray of tea. Unlike the rest of the staff who simply grumbled as they worked; Mizuki was psyched. This was her chance to prove she wasn't a mess up!

She stared in wonder at the sight before her. Everything was perfect; from the bed being made military-style, to the perfectly aligned candles and paintings. She felt so proud of herself, she could've leapt for joy. Normally, she'd make some fatal flaw and find herself fired. She no longer even bothered attempting to work in the food industry; people's lives were at risk there. The worst mistake she'd ever made was forgetting something was in the oven and it caught fire, destroying half the kitchen. She shivered at the memory.

There were times she even considered returning to her chosen profession, but her heart would break if she had to see someone else in her parents' desks one more time. Instead, she'd rather fail until she found something else she was at least okay at. But this was it, she could feel it! She had complete confidence.

That is, until she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me, but I've already checked in." A smooth, bass monotone voice called.

She quickly whipped around, shocked. Of course, she ended up tripping on top of it all, landing right on her face. She sat up immediately. "I'm so sorry sir, I'll be out right away!" She ran to wheel her cart out of the room.

The man watched as she ran around, then held up his hand. "Your nose, Miss Ayama."

Mizuki stopped. She looked at him confused until he pointed to her nose with emphasis. She touched her fingers to her upper lip and felt something warm and slick. She pulled her hand away and there was blood on her fingers. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. "I'm so sorry!" She looked around, but saw no drops of blood.

The man sighed and grabbed her wrist. Mizuki squeaked in surprise at how warm and slender his fingers were. How perfectly they molded around her wrist. "You must take care of it, or it will continue to bleed freely." He put simply. He grabbed a napkin off the counter as he went. They finally stopped and he held the napkin out for her.

That's when she noticed how startling he was. His scruffy-looking black hair seemed untamable as it framed his pointed face. The rest of his features were pointed too, but not in an unhealthy way, in a dramatic way. Even his eyes, tired looking as they were with the bags under his eyes, seemed very sharp. This man was very intelligent, that much she could tell.

She lightly grabbed the napkin that dangled treacherously from his fingers. "Thank you very much sir." She held the napkin to her face and tilted back, waiting for the flow to cease.

She couldn't see him anymore, the napkin blocking her sight. However, from his tone in his next statement, however similar to his previous words, she could tell he was pretty mischievous. "I wonder… What is the daughter of the famous Ayama family doing working as a maid?"

Mizuki blinked, shocked. "W-what? How did-?" She couldn't seem to find the words.

"Simple; your badge says your name, and in my line of work, famous families are rather important to memorize. Mizuki Ayama; daughter of the Ayama family. Though you worked as an interrogator for many a year, you quit rather abruptly after your parents deaths. I offer my condolences, but I am rather curious as to why you would halt your lifestyle that way, when clearly your parents were so proud of your work?"

She gaped. "I-" She stopped, and took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "That's rather private sir."

He blinked, seemingly surprised. "Of course, I just wish I knew." Mizuki put her head back up, feeling blood fill the tissue.

"As do many people." She sighed, remembering her family's angry faces as she carried her letter of resignation to the chief's desk. The chief, her father's closest friend, told her he understood, and hoped she'd soon return.

Mizuki wondered idly what the now silent man was thinking. "I'd like you to work as my personal maid, if that's alright with you." Mizuki gasped slightly. "If you say no, that's quite alright. I'll be sure to compensate you well if you accept." He assured her. "Normally I wouldn't request such a thing, but my normal servant is away on business."

Mizuki put her head down and pulled the tissue away, grabbing another. "I already have a job, sir."

She could've sworn she saw him smile as she tilted her head back up. "Not a problem. I assure you the hotel will not have a problem with you serving me. In fact, I'll bet they'll give you a paid vacation for your time with me."

She turned her head to eye him curiously. Who _was_ this man? "If my boss approves, then alright, I'll work for you. But why would you choose me?"

A small smile played on the lips of the hunched over man. "Because you intrigue me." She raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Regardless, I'll call your boss now." He turned and slinked out of the kitchen area.

It wasn't ten minutes later when she was handed her new uniform.


End file.
